Give It up
by BarbaraSilvestre
Summary: Vlad and Erin have been together for nearly 3 years its time to let all the secreats out since this is the first time they've managed to go the whole 3 years without being on and off but will erins secrets change this?
1. Chapter 1

**Vlad's 23rd Birthday**

_My birthday! _Vlad played those words in his head over and over againhead just the thought of being 23 made him so happy. If only Erin was there to spend it with him, she went to Dubai with her Parents Teddy Noble & Stephanie Noble two weeks ago and was to return tomorrow night so he could see her then. 'RING, RING!' Vlad's phone has gone off.

_Happy Birthday Baby! Miss you like Crazy xxxx :*_

'Erin.' Vlad said knowing it was the only person who could love him that much... except dad but he loved his power more.

'Knock, knock' Vlad immediately turned his head and was about to throw a fireball but it was Ingrid. 'Happy birthday baby brother.' Planting a big red kiss on his cheek, he hated when she was like this but she can't help it...She's pregnant. She put a small Yellow cupcake in front of him.

'Where's the icing Ingrid? & no peasant to eat instead?'

Quickly as possible Ingrid wiped her lips making sure there was none on her lips. 'Well Vlad I couldn't find on with icing on and... I couldn't find a peasant with soy blood so cupcake it was.' She stopped for a moment and their eyes met Vlad got out of his coffin to hug he's older sister. 'Vlad I know I haven't been the best older sister but there is always time to change and I've use these past 3 years to do this... Erin's so lucky to have you and ...' She had to stop before she fully cried.

'I don't care what you use to do, you're my only big sister and I love you to pieces.'

Vlad walked into the throne room side in side with his sister and brother in law Bertrand.

'Vladdy! Happy birthday boy!' The count looked at all of them then plastered a small smile on his face. 'So... Your breather _ex_ slayer girlfriend's not here?! Typical.'

'No she's not; she'll be on a plane back home tonight.' Looking at the count in a cross between a disgusted and amused face.

Vlad had had the best day ever. Now he just waited for Erin to meet him at the airport he agreed to drive her home from there. Vlad could feel the vibration in his left thigh. His phone...again.

_It's serious! We have to talk come pick me up I'm at the airport._

_Serious? _Vlad had never got a message from Erin that had no kisses, it had to be serious.

Vlad got out of the car and waited he looked at his phone he has 3 missed calls from Erin and a text.

_You'll pay for doing this to her, VAMPIRE!_

'Wait, what!?' Vlad was confused he waited for Erin that way he'd get answers.

'Vlad.' It was Erin's voice she ran to him and jumped.

'Well I missed you to beautiful.' Vlad and Erin shared a long hug followed by a passionate kiss. 'What'd you say we take this to my room tonight?'

Erin laughed 'I reckon you've been watching Geordie Shore again.' Now Vlad was laughing.

He helped her put her bags in his boot then she said goodbye to her mum and dad. Her dad looking angry.

'Erin?'

'The one and only, yeah?'

'What did you want to talk about which was serious?' Erin was dreading sending that message that message and now she had to explain.

'Well can we talk about it when we get home?'

Quicker than they expected they were home and Erin couldn't be bothered to unpack so she left it for the next day the _REAL _day she was meant to be home.

Erin sighed then said 'Vlad what I wanted to talk about is what me and mum and dad found out while we were on holiday.' Vlad stayed quiet 'Well lately I've been really ill, so mum took me to the doctor over there and he said it weren't a decease... it's a baby.'

Vlad stayed silent he didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for taking ages to upload i just didn't know where i was going to go with this story. And thats for everyone who's followed and fav'd my story but go easy on me bcoz its my first one ever xxx_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Vlad Was Shocked he didn't know what to say or do.  
"Vlad? Baby I know its come as a shock but we can't say we havnt spoke about having a family."Erin Said Trying To make him see the positive side to it.

" I Know But I promised you i-i-i" Vlad sighed and long sigh

"Promised what?"

"Doesn't matter." Vlad said coldly.

"Don't You want to feel your child?" Erin wasn't expecting The following reaction.

"Whens the thing due?" Vlad couldn't be anymore straight-forward than that.

"Thing?!, how dare you Vlad! I'm carrying your child and all you've had to say is that its just a 'thing'!" Erin Wasn't going To take it she'd only seen the baby's altra sound buts like a small dot but she knew she loved it and no one would or could change that not even her so called boyfreind. " Just Get out Vlad! Get out of my face I can't belive you!"

" Ok Bye!" Vlad took a few steps forward before softly saying " Whore!"

"Wait What did you just call Me?!" Erin was shocked why was her boyfreind acting like this?

" Whore I called you a whore" Vlad Was starting to see he'd gone too far it was just a joke at first but erin hadn't noticed and now he's defnaitly gone too far.

"What so your saying your not the father of the baby? Erin... Was out of emotions

" Yes" Erin Had Never seen her vlad talk to her like this and with so much pride."Its Jonno's!"

"I've Never..." Erin stopped she didn't want to lie to herself, what was the point she knew the real truth.

"Never What Erin?" Vlad knew She Had a secreat... Maybe know he'd find out. Erin didn't know What to say She Was Speechless if she wants To raise a baby with the man she loves she's got to tell him the truth.

"Promise you won't flip?"

"Erin I'll flip if you take your time telling me" Vlad Was Quickly getting inpatient.

"Well You remember The week you and your dad were fighting non stop?" Vlad just nodded "Then We...Well... Did it?"

"Get To The point Erin!"

"Well Jonno Called me and said he couldn't drive home because he was drunk, So I said I'll go and get him. Then He Was telling me to help him get to his front door then offerd me a drink so I said yes but I was trying to get home A.S.A.P. Then He's forehead was touching mine and we kissed and it slowly lead us to his ... Room."

"Wait So you asked me not to flip when you've just told me you had SEX WITH MY BESTFREIND!" Vlad Was prepared to kill her.

"VLAD! Please don't hurt me, there's a possibility the babys yours"

" 50%, Erin I swear if the baby isn't mine I suggest you go and find some where to live with Jonno because I'm not raising a baby who's father is my best freind." Vlad Turned to walk away then looked back."If you were a vampire you'd be dead after you said 'lead us' !" Vlad walked off Leaving Erin to cry soft tears. What had she done? Her Boyfreind and his Best freind could Be The two possible fathers of her baby. She Slid Down The Wall and cried and Cried and cried. How's she going to tell her family?Let alone the Dracula family?


	3. Chapter 3

Erin knew the only thing she could do was get a paternity test. "Jonno." How was she going to tell him she was pregnant? The night they were together she woke up early in the morning and left she didn't know if he was sober or not.

(New scene)

"Vladdy Why The Long Face?". The count asked itching to ask a question that he was sure Vlad would agree with... Well actually Vlad never agreed with his plans but he was sure he'd agree with this.

"You care? Well its E..." Vlad Get cut off by the count.

"No I'm sorry son I don't, but I know how you could find out that kid is yours..."

Now it was the counts turn to get cut off "Wait what?! You know Erin's pregnant?"

"Son I know this is going to sound weird but I was the third one she told. See she was talking to Ingrid and starting crying and Ingrid told Bertrand and I overheard."

"So she didn't tell you?" There seemed to be a long pause."You Eve are dropped?"

"Isn't it the same thing?" The count couldn't be any more naive than that.

"No dad, but anyways how could I find out if the kids mine?" Vlad was desperate.

"Ask her." Vlad could have sworn his dad was getting thicker and thicker by the decade.

"You don't think I've tried that!" He sighed before saying "She doesn't know."

For once the count felt sympathy for his son. He could see how much having this kid would make him happy.

A month had gone by and Erin was Now 4 months pregnant, and she's got her results back she could see Vlad Was more nervous than she was and Jonno... Well he hadn't bothered to show up.

"It's..." She opened the big long Brown Envelope slowly praying it was Vlad's, she knew he would make an amazing father and how much this meant to him."Yours, Vlad it's yours!" She Ran Up to him hugged him and kissed him a few times.

"Erin this doesn't mean I forgive you for sleeping with him but I'm so happy we are starting a family together I can't even stay mad at you."

Erin lifted her hand and placed it onto his left cheek."I love you Vlad and I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you; after all you're the only girl I'd loved to have had my child." He said before picking her up and taking her up to his room. They closed the door before he took his hoodie off; Erin came closer to him and placed a hand on his 3 buttons on the top of his shirt. She undid his buttons with that one hand and then placed both hands on the side of his waist slowly removing his shirt, Vlad stood in the middle of his room shirtless before deciding Erin needed to look the same so he went behind her placed his hands protectively around her stomach the bringing them back to unzip her dress leaving her in her matching blue bra and knickers. Erin Stood Still she loved how his hands explored her body before he placed them between her skin and bra then she almost immediately stepped away.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked not sure of what he'd done.

"Your hands are cold."

"Oh I'm sorry." Erin just got him by the arm and grabbed his cape of his armchair before landing them both into his coffin. Vlad kissed her neck and quickly undid her bra throwing it out of the coffin. Erin just let out a moan of pleasure.

"Vlad I know it early but we need to start deciding about where we are going to live, you know we are going to need our privacy and the baby's going to need his or her own room." Sometimes Vlad was happy Erin was the woman she always knew what to do but his dad had told him about his mothers pregnancy days and from what his heard when it comes to pregnancy women are all the same Vampire or not. He just knew the two words to keeping a woman happy during a pregnancy were 'Yes Dear.'

"Yes Dear." Vlad and Erin Turned to Erin was on top she started to giggle and was for once not stressing out. Vlad loved it because now she was pregnant they could have sex all the time whenever they want and she can't get pregnant.

"Vladdy I've got a..."

"DAD GET OUT!" The Count Had barged into the room without knocking and without any signal he was coming at all.

"Vlad Are you really doing it with her... Again...In MY castle?"

"Well it's not like I can get her pregnant anymore." Vlad chuckled slightly then looking down at Erin who was laughing into the pillow."Well at least she thinks I'm funny."

"Both of you get dressed and meet me in the throne room in 10!" And without another word The Count left.

Erin jumped out of the Coffin grabbing her clothes and getting dressed."This was a bad idea and I knew it, you dad thinks I'm a slut and now he's just caught me in a coffin with you." Erin began to cry"Oh these stupid hormones"

Vlad rushed to Erin's side" I know, but I helped create the baby meaning it's my fault. I should have been more careful and I know you were only trying to cheer me up."

"Well I cheered you up and gave you a kid for pudding." Erin put Vlad's Top on without noticing and left his room. Vlad just laughed, he loved how oblivious she was when she was pregnant.

"I could get use to this." Vlad chuckled before grabbing his jeans and taking a clean top from his draw. Vlad made his way to the throne room where he was met by his dad, Erin and renfield. "Where are Ingrid and Bertrand?"

"They're at that Vampire hospital near their new house. Ingrid didn't want Renfield delivering her son." The count said looking over at renfield who was humming while pouring some blood into the cups.

"Wait Ingrid's gone into labour and no one thought to tell me?" Vlad said.

"Or me?!" Said Erin. The count looked at Vlad who mouthed the word 'hormones'."Wait and what new place?"

"Some where near my dream castle in surrey, blah blah blah so on, And how could I tell you if you were in a coffin with HER" The Count couldn't have emphasised that word anymore.

"Dad SHE is my girlfriend and the mother of my child and your grand-child, plus someday I think I might marry her." Vlad stroked Erin's stomach.

"Arw Really That's so sweet." Erin cried The Count was easily getting annoyed with these 18 months in a row of nonstop, crying if not crying depressed or unstable, pregnant women.

"So Dad where would you say is the best place to raise a child?"

"Some where that's not here right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I depends where you both feel comftable raising your kid." And by that he meant where Erin's comftable raising the baby.

" Oh ok thanks dad." Vlad and Erin went and sat in the kitchen and just talked while Erin ate a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's.

"So I was defiantly thinking of a girl's name but I want you to choose the girls and I'd choose the boy? Yeah what'd you think?"

"It's a good idea actually." Vlad had chosen the girls name ages ago he just couldn't choose a decent boys name. Why was it so hard?

15 minutes had gone and Erin had made her way through a tub of Ben&Jerry's, 3 cheese and ham sandwich and a big bag of spicy Doritos but was still hungry." I've got the boys name. Ok how's this Jonah Frank Dracula?"

"I actually like that I've got a girl's name Nicole-Rae Dracula or Nikki-Rae Dracula?" Vlad really did like the girl's name. Now he really wanted a daughter.

"Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"We're forgetting some thing... This baby's going to be your heir."

"Actually I've made this deal with the council that the heir of the throne is going to Ingrid's boy, but if he fails to keep our kind happy or keep up the peace treaty he is stripped of his title's and the throne is given to the second born but if there isn't a second born it goes to our son/daughter."

"Oh god little guy or princess your dads really smart I'm sure you'll take his brains not mine." Erin said making circular shapes on her belly. Vlad laughed hard until he snorted making Erin laugh. They just looked like the ideal family. But Erin still had to tell him another secrets. How many does she still have?

(Guys let me know what you want the next secrets to be or how many kids you want her to have or anything in general so where you want the story to go just let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys follow me on twitter and ask me anything so any stories you want me to write just tell me and I'll watch the series or whatever and get back to you and see if I like it. BarbaraLurvsHim)

Erin woke up and was laid in Vlad's coffin and he was slept on his sofa. This is why Erin loved him, even though she's his girlfriend and carrying his baby and in his room he doesn't sleep in the same coffin as her because he had a lot of respect for her. "Vlad?" Erin called for him as she got out of the coffin.

"Uh-huh?" Vlad said as he'd just been woken up.

"I'm not sure if I told you this but I have an appointment with The Vamp Clinic Maternity ward."

"The who and what clinic?"

"I've basically got my scan today! And we get to find out what this little guy-"

"So you've decided it a boy?"

"Let me finish you douche or little princess is."

"I'm the douche? I'm not the one who's got to carry a 8 pound baby around with me for 9 months then push it out of me oh and did I mention getting fat?"

Erin was stuffing her mouth with the chocolate cake& soy blood Vlad had left for her."See that's where you're wrong. I haven't one time yet felt like eating any fatty foods or anything I don't normally eat." Erin said while pouring soy blood over the cake then circling her finger round the rim on the bottle then licking her finger, Vlad just watched her in disgust.

"Yeah of course because you've always eaten chocolate cake with soy blood poured on top yeah ok I get you." Vlad rolled his eyes got dressed then went downstairs. Erin did the same after a few minutes.

"Where's Vlad?" Asked Erin

"Gone to see Ingrid, Bertrand & Celia." Replied the Count

"Lauren."

"Yes whatever same thing." Erin knew he was far off from the correct name and she's meant to be the pregnant one. "Um Erin has Vlad ever spoken to you about his first love?"

"I thought I was his first love."

"Oh no. See Erin, Vlad already has an heir to his throne."

"What?!"

"Yes he has a boy called Romeo Luntané Slavedeo Dracula."

"But why hasn't he ever told me about this?"

"He doesn't tell anyone well anyways Romeo was born exactly a year before you turned up."

"When Vlad was 15?"

"Yes, so don't think you having his baby will change things." Erin had heard enough she ran up to her room and cried. How could he do this to her? Erin checked the time is was nearly time for her ultra sound. Erin called Jonno and asked him take her there. It was only a 15 minuet drive but when he parked and look at her he noticed part of her move and he quickly looked down to see her pregnant well you know showing pregnant.

"Thanks Jonno, I've got to go."

"Do you need me to stay here and give you a left home?"

"No thanks I think I might walk home."

"Ok fine by me see you later." Erin smiled warmly.

Erin entered the hospital and walked up to reception where the receptionist was sharpening her fangs." Hello and welcome to the vampire clinic do you know what part of the clinic you need to go to if not step away from the counter and go look on that board." She said with a dull tone and pointing to the left.

"I do know where I need to go." Said Erin

"Okie dokie of you go just sign this."

Erin signed the sheet and off she went. Erin couldn't stop thinking about what The Count said to her. She was hurt that he could keep a secret like that. It's one thing for her to keep she's pregnant but another for him to already have a son.

"Erin?" Vlad said wondering why she was there.

"Vlad I don't want to talk to you." And Erin kept walking.

"Whoa whoa whoa what did I do?" Vlad asked running up behind Erin.

" You've kept secrets from me Vlad."

"What secrets?"

"Romeo Vlad I'm talking about Romeo." Vlad couldn't reply to that he didn't want to lie to her but he knew the truth would kill her inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Erin I've never told you about Romeo because he's mine but not, if you understand what I mean?" Vlad didn't understand what he meant either. "Look I'll explain the story just comes and sit down."

"I can't I have to go in now I'm going to find out the gender of my baby."

"Oh I'll come with you."

"No your-"

"Since it is my baby as well." Erin couldn't respond to that she just walked into the room and lied in the automatic coffin." Vlad since I'm pregnant and I will start to put on the weight I think we should get me one of these coffins."

"But I won't feel comftable, they're specially designed for pregnant vamp...women." Vlad quickly corrected himself he couldn't believe Erin was taking pills which meant she could have a vampire baby while being human without the baby killing her. Well what the pills did was they made her blood stronger meaning during her first few months of pregnancy she felt weak and it was the stages then once she was 3 months pregnant her blood very rapidly turned stronger so if the baby was big and strong like their father it would most probably killed it's mother but the pills make their bloods kind of level.

"Who said you're going to sleep with me?" Erin said with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Well hello... Miss Noble I'm Dr Petrova. And I believe today we will be finding out what this little vampire is, aren't we, yes we are." The doctor said talking into Erin's belly. The doctor picked up a scan machine and a bag of ice. Then he got the machine and placed it on top of Erin's belly to see if the child was awake. "Well he or she is defiantly a late sleeper." The doctor said then laughed.

"I know gets it from his or her dad." Vlad had never seen Erin so happy but so sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry but can you hurry up? I need to talk to her."

"Oh your highness I'm so sorry." Said the doctor bowing and only noticing who he really was.

Vlad nodded meaning he could stand up now."Oh and if Vamp Ok find out about my girlfriend having a baby I'll personally dust you and make sure your family and clan are witnesess,Understand? Ok? Got it? Good!" The doctor quickly grabbed the ice and put it into boiling hot water and put it on the side of Erin's belly this made the baby kick uncontrollably.

"That effin hurt for fudge's sake." The ice burnt Erin's skin and Vlad quickly rushed to her side from the other side of the room holding her hand."Vlad that really hurt." Erin began to cry she did this a lot now.

"Its ok babe I'm here."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Miss Noble are you sure your 18 weeks pregnant?"

"Yes I'm sure I'm due June 28th, why? Is something wrong with the baby?" Erin moved the machine gave it to Vlad to hold and held her stomach protectively.

"Well you look at least 25, 26 weeks."

"Miss Noble I believe that you look 26 weeks because you're carrying triplets." Vlad was speechless and so was Erin.

"Triplets?!"

"Yes, and they're 2 boys and a girl."

"Erin this is amazing." Vlad said kissing her. Erin sat up and pulled down her shirt then walked up to the doctor and shooke his hand.

"Thank you Dr Placenta." Then walked away.

"Its Petrova."

"Same thing." Erin shouted from the corridor. Vlad just followed Erin. Erin wanted to go visit her nephew.

"Ingrid?"

"Erin!" Erin went a gave Ingrid a big hug she missed her so much. Ingrid was like the older sister she never had.

"Oh my god this must be trouble?"

"Actually he's called Luke Alvinete De Fortunessa."

"Oh." Erin picked up Luke and held him in her arms. She looked so peace full and Vlad could see she'd be an awesome mother.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Asked Ingrid breaking the silence.

"Well we were here to find out the gender of the baby but we found out there are 3 babies inside of 2 boys and a girl."

"What! Oh my god Erin! We are going to have so much fun shopping with all of these kids its just how are you going to tell dad?"

"This is the time I love my Vlad because he's going to tell your dad I'm pregnant with triplets."

"I'm doing what?!"

"You heard me babe. Well I love you all in all so mwah." Erin said while blowing him a kiss." Wait where's Bertrand?"

"Oh he's packing our things and moving them into our new castle."

"Oh yes dad told us about it." Vlad said with an upset look on his face.

"But you are coming to stay round once trouble one two and three are here right?"

"Well we're trying to find a normal house to live in so eventually yes." Vlad hated that his sister was moving out.

"Right we've got to go I want to go to sleep before these wake up in the middle of the night and kick like there's no tomorrow."

"Ok bye." They all hugged Ingrid said goodbye to Luke then left.

When they got home Erin went into the throne room where she knew she's find The Count then she sat on the sofa ,with the blanket that rests on the arm, and put it over herself before drifting off to sleep.

"Why's she so tired?" Asked The Count.

"She found out she's having triplets and went and saw Luke." Vlad made sure he said the words quickly. But the look on The Count's face he hadn't said them quickly enough.

"What'd you mean triplets?!"

"You know the whole 'I'm pregnant with the 3 babies' thing." For once The Count was shocked he didn't know what to say or do so he walked up to Vlad put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Well done for starting a family and knowing what to do. I'm proud of you son and I envy you as well." Vlad smiled he was happy his dad was proud of him. He looked over at Erin who was wide awake smiling. They were truly one happy family.

(Guys should I continue? And if I do give me ideas for the 2nd boy's name?)


End file.
